


[Podfic of] A Soft Spot For Nice Girls

by exmanhater



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia meets Adrianne in their first Introduction to Statistics class on a Tuesday morning when Adrianne nearly lands in her lap trying to get past her to a free seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Soft Spot For Nice Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Soft Spot for Nice Girls](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20769) by lazy_daze. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/A%20Soft%20Spot%20for%20Nice%20Girls.mp3) (26 MB) ||| [M4B](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/A%20Soft%20Spot%20for%20Nice%20Girls.m4b) (27 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 56:38

**Streaming:**  



End file.
